


Living with Ghosts

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: Celestial Songs [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuSai Month 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celestial Songs, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LeaIsa Month 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Musical Prompt Playlist, Pining, Slow Burn, Songfic, Songs of the Sun and Moon
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: When the cab stops, Isa looks at the window to see an unfamiliar apartment complex in front of him. Before he can say anything, though, Lea is paying the driver and getting out of the car, urging Isa to do the same. And for some odd reason, Isa doesn’t argue. He gets out of the car and follows a half-stumbling Lea—only barely an acquaintance—to the front door. And while Lea is making his way up the steps, he trips. He tumbles forward enough for Isa to reach out and grab at him in fear of him falling over completely. He reaches out and steadies him.As soon as their eyes meet, Isa realises just how close they are. He can feel Lea’s hot breath spread across his cheeks. Normally being this close to someone—especially someone he barely knows—would give him some form of anxiety, but he feels…comfortable with the redhead. At peace. It’s a sensation he could get used to. It’s when Lea starts leaning closer to him that he starts to panic.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Celestial Songs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Living with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: "Can I Have A Kiss" by Kelly Clarkson
> 
> July 23rd, Day 17 of LeaIsa/AkuSai Month

_Excuse me for this_

_I just want a kiss_

_I just wanna know what it feels like to touch_

_Something so pure_

_Something, I’m so sure_

_Of what it feels like to stand outside your door_

_I’m unworthy_

_I can see you’re above me_

_But I can be lovely given the chance…_

Isa sits at the bar, drink in hand. He takes a small sip as he looks around. The place is dimly lit but looks clean enough. Cleaner than the customers. His eyes land on someone who’s already looking at him. He quickly turns away before taking another sip. He swirls the glass around, listening to what’s left of the ice clink against the sides. When there’s a hand on his shoulder, though, he can’t help but jump.

“Whoa, just me, man,” a familiar voice says. Isa turns to see Demyx standing beside the stool he’s sitting on and follows the hand to Demyx’s body. “Sorry I’m late.” He takes the next stool over. “Hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

Isa holds his glass up. “Long enough for a drink.”

Demyx chuckles. “Sorry. I invited another friend and he was running behind.”

He looks around. “Is this other friend…imaginary?”

He rolls his eyes jokingly. “Ha, ha, you’re hilarious.” He gestures behind himself. “Nah, he stopped at the bathroom first.” He waves the bartender down and orders a drink for himself and a refill for Isa. “So,” Demyx takes a sip once he has his drink, “it’s been a while. How’ve ya been?”

Isa swirls his drink around again. “Not bad.”

He quirks an eyebrow, grinning. “Talkative as ever.” He looks past Isa and waves again. Isa turns his head and his gaze lands upon a tall redhead whose hand lands on Demyx’s shoulder. “Took ya long enough.” He nods his head towards Isa. “This is my buddy Isa.” His gaze shifts to Isa. “This is Lea.”

“Oh, am I not your _buddy_?” Lea says.

Demyx shakes his head. “Nah.”

Lea laughs before turning his focus on Isa. “Hey, nice to meet ya.”

Isa almost doesn’t hear the greeting. Can’t process it. He’s too entranced by the emerald green eyes that are now gazing at him. He’s at a loss for words. Lost in those eyes. In that smile. _Holy shit_ … He never believed his heart could actually skip a beat.

“Yo, Isa,” Demyx’s voice breaks through his thoughts, bringing him back to the moment. “You feeling okay?”

He shakes his head. “S-sorry.” He sips at his drink. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

The rest of the evening is… _enchanting_. Demyx and Lea carry most of the discussions, but that’s no different than any other time Isa would hang out with Demyx. Isa has never been the conversational type, so listening isn’t an issue for him. It doesn’t make him uncomfortable; it’s what he’s used to. And listening to Lea’s voice… There’s something mesmerising about it. The more Isa listens to it, the more the rest of the sounds of the bar just fade away.

Soon enough, the banter switches up to the topic of another young gentleman alone at the bar. Lea is trying to goad Demyx into approaching him, whereas Isa wants no part in playing wingman. It’s not his style. Although, he’s thoroughly amused by the back and forth between the two of them over the topic at hand.

It’s takes more convincing than Isa would’ve ever imagined, but Demyx finally advances on the lonesome bachelor. He then proceeds to spend the rest of the evening with the stranger, leaving Isa alone with Lea. This…isn’t good. It is, but—Hell, he still has no idea what to say to the guy. Lucky for him, though, Lea doesn’t seem to mind. Doesn’t seem at all put-off by Isa’s perpetual silence. He actually seems more than content with their heavily one-sided dialogue. Then again, Isa is also more than content with continuing to listen to Lea’s voice.

Neither of them is sure of how much time has passed by the time they realise Demyx and the stranger are gone. Isa checks his phone to see a message from him letting them know that he’s taken the guy home. He rolls his eyes at the text.

“C’mon,” Lea starts with a chuckle, “I’ll take you home.”

“Oh.” Isa shakes his head, swallowing hard. “You don’t have to—”

“I want to.” Lea slaps some cash down on the bar counter. “Let’s go.”

_Don’t move_

_I wanna remember you just like this_

_Don’t move_

_It’s only a breath or two between our lips…_

Lea takes his leave and Isa watches him for a moment before following him out. Once he makes it out of the bar, he sees that Lea has already waved down a cab. They both climb into the back, leaving the middle portion of the seat wide open. The ride is nearly silent. Only the driver’s music playing softly from the radio.

When the cab stops, Isa looks at the window to see an unfamiliar apartment complex in front of him. Before he can say anything, though, Lea is paying the driver and getting out of the car, urging Isa to do the same. And for some odd reason, Isa doesn’t argue. He gets out of the car and follows a half-stumbling Lea—only barely an acquaintance—to the front door. And while Lea is making his way up the steps, he trips. He tumbles forward enough for Isa to reach out and grab at him in fear of him falling over completely. He reaches out and steadies him.

As soon as their eyes meet, Isa realises just how close they are. He can feel Lea’s hot breath spread across his cheeks. Normally being this close to someone—especially someone he barely knows—would give him some form of anxiety, but he feels…comfortable with the redhead. At peace. It’s a sensation he could get used to. It’s when Lea starts leaning closer to him that he starts to panic.

“I don’t—” Isa starts as he shifts his head back ever so slightly. “This, uh, isn’t something I ever do.”

Lea smiles lopsidedly. “That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything.”

He can’t help but smile at this response. He smiles and…doesn’t move. But neither does Lea. They just remain standing wrapped in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed together, and barely a breath apart.

Yeah. Isa could definitely get used to this.

_I know why you left_

_I can’t blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts in such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you_

_I’ve been a mess since you’ve known me_

_I can’t promise forever_

_But I’m working on it_

_If I can’t hold you can I give you a kiss?_

_Can I have a kiss…?_

It’s early. The clock reads 6:14a. Huh. Isa thought it was at least a little bit later than that. Then again, he has already been up for an hour. Hmm. He sips at his second cup of coffee. He supposes how long he’s been up doesn’t really matter. He’s up, either way. And he’s waiting. Been waiting. Not sure how much longer he’ll be waiting. He’s trying not to think much about it, but—Well, clearly that’s not working out to his advantage.

He hears a door open and softly click shut. It’s 6:52a now. He’s on his fourth cup of coffee. And when Lea rounds the corner into the kitchen, he jumps at the sight of Isa sitting at the table.

“The hell are you doing up so early?” Lea asks as he beelines for the coffee pot.

“Today’s a big day for you,” Isa says.

“Sure, but that doesn’t explain why you’re up.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “You’re moving today. I thought I’d help you pack. That offers moral support, does it not?”

He chuckles softly. “Man, I’m gonna miss your little oddities.”

Isa blushes. “Just let me know when you’re ready to start.”

They enjoy their coffee in silence. Not that Isa has much more to say. And Lea isn’t much of a morning person, so when he has to be up early, he tends to keep on the quieter side. By the time they’re both through with their coffees and ready to start the packing process, it’s just about 7:30 in the morning. Isa has already been awake for almost two and a half hours. Tch. It’s gonna be a long day.

They move into Lea’s bedroom and start putting boxes together. They’re still quiet. The only sound is that of the packing tape dispensers and boxes scraping against themselves. Isa usually doesn’t mind the silence. If anything, it soothes him. Right now, though, it’s having the opposite effect. Right now, it’s driving him mad.

“I’m not sure if I’ve asked,” Isa speaks up, “but is this the first significant other you’ve ever lived with?”

“You haven’t asked. And, uh, y-yeah… Yeah, he is.”

“Big step.”

Lea nods. “It is. Very big.”

They fall silent again. Isa packs Lea’s clothes, folding them neatly. Meanwhile, Lea packs his collection of random items he uses for decoration and just throws them carelessly into boxes. Isa chuckles a bit before looking around the room as it gets less and less cluttered. He swallows hard. It’ll be strange. Living alone. And it’s even stranger thinking like that seeing as he’s lived alone his entire adult life. Since the moment he turned eighteen; he’s never had a roommate. Living with Lea has been…different, though. Fulfilling. So now that Lea is moving out, he has no idea what he’ll do with a vacant apartment. He could never get another roommate because no one could ever replace Lea. Hmm…

This adjustment isn’t going to be as easy as he thought it would be. It won’t be like before because before he never felt _lonely_ before. Now just the prospect of Lea being gone makes him feel emptier than the bedroom.

Before Isa knows it, they’re standing by the front door of the apartment. They’ve packed the other boxes into Lea’s car already and now he’s standing before Isa with a single bag slung over his shoulder. It’s…awkward. There’s so much Isa wants to say, but it’s as if he’s forgotten how to speak. Words stuck in his throat that are better left unspoken.

“Don’t worry,” Lea soon speaks up. “We’ll still see each other all the time and hang out and stuff. I mean, what kind of friends would we be if we didn’t?”

Isa forces a sheepish smile. “Probably better ones.”

He chuckles. “Touché.” He then clears his throat. “Guess this is it, then.”

“Good luck.” He swallows hard. “You two seem like a good match, so…I’m sure you’ll be happy together.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He adjusts the bag on his shoulder. “Well, I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. See you.”

Lea graces him with one last smile before making his way for the door. He opens it and takes his leave without a second glance over his shoulder. Isa’s stomach drops a bit, and it starts somersaulting.

“Lea,” he calls out before exiting the apartment and stopping at the top of the stairs.

Lea is standing at the bottom, looking up at him already. “Yeah?”

Isa swallows hard. “My door is always open for you.” Not exactly what he wanted to say, but it’s a start.

_I see that you’re torn_

_I’ve got some scars of my own_

_Seems I want what I know_

_Is gonna leave me hungry…_

A start. Back to the start. The beginning. The very bar where Isa had first met Lea. He’s already there with Demyx and the stranger he had picked up that night. Ienzo. They’re a good match. The perfect example of how opposites attract. They balance each other out. Isa can’t help but smile at their interactions. Although, that smile dissipates when he sees Lea walk into the bar with his significant other. He turns away and calls for the bartender over to order another drink.

It’s gonna be a long night.

Lea’s partner, Aiden, is… _loud_ , to say the least. And he gets louder with every drink. Even Demyx seems to be annoyed with the guy. Isa is trying to ignore the raging headache he’s obtained as the night has gone on. Trying to ignore the pain all while also trying to remain civil. Lea does seem to really like him, after all. He wouldn’t have moved in with the guy if that wasn’t the case.

“Hey, man, has Lea ever asked you about that scar of yours?” Aiden then says.

Isa stiffens. “Uhm—”

“Of course not,” Lea jumps in. “Because I know to mind my own business.”

Aiden laughs. “Oh, c’mon, there’s gotta be a story behind it.” He gestures to Isa with the hand holding his drink. “An abusive parent or an abusive ex. Or maybe you even did it to yourself for some fucked reason.”

Lea pushes his arm down. “Stop it.”

Isa finishes off his own drink. “I’m gonna head out.”

“Understandably so,” Ienzo speaks up.

He nods his head once before grabbing his jacket and leaving without another word. He makes it about halfway down the block before he hears someone running up behind him. He doesn’t stop or bother looking, but Lea is soon at his side.

“Mind if I walk you home?” he asks.

“What about—?”

“Aiden’s being a jerk right now so he can worry about himself.” He pauses. “I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

“Don’t be.” He stuffs his hands deep into his pockets. “It’s not like he’s the first person to ask or make any of those assumptions.”

“Right, uh…” He clears his throat. “I dunno. He’s just sorta been acting shitty like that a lot lately.”

“Everything all right? You did seem put off by him for most of the night, as well.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Isa quirks an eyebrow and Lea sighs. “Let’s just say he’s not exactly who I thought he was and leave it at that.”

_Don’t move_

_I need to remember you just like this…_

By the time they make it back to Isa’s apartment, they’re laughing. Isa’s not even entirely sure what about, but he knows it’s the best he’s felt all night. He knows the headache is gone.

“Man, I’ve missed this,” Lea says as Isa pulls his keys out. “We should do this more often, but Aiden hates going out.”

There’s something disconcerting about that statement. Isa clears his throat. “Why let that stop you?”

For a while, Lea doesn’t say anything. Isa waits patiently, his key sitting in the lock to his apartment, unturned. He’ll wait all night if he has to; he wouldn’t mind. Especially if that means keeping Lea’s company. Lea, who is now slumped against the wall. He turns and faces Isa, who took to leaning against the door.

“Next time we do this,” Lea starts, and Isa can already tell he’s not getting an answer to his inquiry, “it should be just you and me.”

Isa finds himself lost in that green gaze for the first time in a long time. “I’d like that.”

The words were soft. Barely audible. If it hadn’t been for Lea’s smile, Isa wouldn’t have been sure that he had even heard them. He had, though.

Lea takes a step closer to Isa, placing one hand on the wall behind him. He doesn’t stop coming closer until their foreheads are pressed together. The breath catches in Isa’s throat. They haven’t been this close in a long while. There’s been no reason for them to be. And Lea’s eyes are closed, but Isa’s eyes are still open. Unfocused and gazing upon the freckles peppered across the other’s cheeks. Watching as they blur together more the closer Lea gets.

“You should probably check up on Aiden,” Isa speaks up. “He did seem pretty drunk when we left.”

Lea pauses. “Yeah.” He looks almost…disappointed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He pushes off the wall, straightening himself out. “I’ll let you know when I get home.”

“Please do.”

Isa watches as Lea leaves until he’s out of his line of sight. He then finishes unlocking the door and steps into his apartment. He lets out a heavy sigh as he closes the door behind him. Yeah. That was a long night, all right. And the rest of it will be even longer now that he’s alone again.

_I know why you left_

_I can’t blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts in such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you_

_I’ve been a mess since you’ve known me_

_I can’t promise forever_

_But I’m working on it_

_If I can’t hold you can I give you a kiss?_

_Can I…?_

Isa is a light sleeper. So, when he hears the soft _click_ of his front door opening and closing, he’s out of his bed in an instant. He grabs the nearest item with decent weight to it and cautiously steps out of his bedroom, holding the item up over his head.

“It’s just me,” a familiar voice says. The lights flip on and Isa sees Lea standing over by the door. “Just me.”

Isa lets out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, dropping his arm at the same time. “It’s the middle of the night…” He then notices the bag slung over Lea’s shoulder and the second bag in his opposite hand, and he’s suddenly wide awake. He tosses the item onto the couch and crosses the room to the redhead. “What happened?”

He smiles sheepishly. “We broke up.”

His eyes widen. “A-are you okay?”

“Yeah. In fact, I think I’ll be much better now.” He adjusts the bag on his shoulder. “Sorry. I know it’s late, but I had nowhere else to go.”

“No, you don’t have to apologise. I told you that the door would always be open for you. I just forgot you still had your key.”

He chuckles. “Right. Sorry.”

“Stop apologising.” He takes the bag from Lea’s hand. “C’mon.” He makes his way for the vacant bedroom. Lea’s old bedroom. He drops the bag at the foot of the bed before taking the other from Lea and dropping it beside the first. “Just like old times.”

“Yeah… Just like old times…”

He swallows hard. “Well, I’ll let you get settled.”

Before Isa can get far, Lea’s hand is grabbing gently at his elbow, stopping him. “Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?” Lea asks. Isa tilts his head at the query. “Like, in your bed?” Lea goes on, picking up on Isa’s incomprehension. “If you don’t mind.”

Isa’s eyes widen a bit. “Oh. Uhm…” He clears his throat. “N-no, I don’t mind.”

Lea smiles softly. “Okay. Great.”

So, they leave the bags behind and they leave the room vacant and make their way for Isa’s own bedroom. Isa climbs into the bed and Lea strips off his out layer of clothing until he’s in nothing but his boxers. Heat rises in Isa’s cheeks at the sight of his dimly lit silhouette. Then he slides into bed beside Isa and they’re staring at each other. Lea is still smiling, and Isa feels like a flustered mess.

“Thank you,” Lea speaks up through the darkness. He shifts a little closer to the middle of the bed. To Isa. “This really means a lot to me.”

He swallows hard, unable to speak. He’s too busy focusing on the fact that Lea is inching closer and closer to him. Even in the dark, his eyes still burn bright green. Like the dying embers of a fire.

“It’s late,” Isa says once Lea is close enough that he can feel is warm breath on his cheeks. “We should rest, and we can talk more about this in the morning.” He turns onto his bed before deciding to just roll over altogether. “Goodnight, Lea.”

He hears Lea shifting on the other side of him. Figures he’s rolling over, as well. “Yeah. G’night, Isa.”

It takes everything in Isa to keep himself from rolling back over. From facing Lea. Facing everything he’s been denying and holding back these last few months. Now isn’t the right time, though. Tch. It’s never the right time. And at this rate, he’s not sure the timing will ever be right.

He’s not able to think much longer on the matter before falling asleep. He awakes with a start, though, instantly rolling over to find the other side of the bed empty. He sits up and looks around the room. Empty. He slips out of bed and makes his way for the kitchen. That’s where he finds Lea, sitting at the table and drinking a cup of coffee.

“You’re up early,” Isa greets him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Lea says. “I found a place, though, so I should be out of here soon.”

His brow furrows. “You found—?” He shakes his head. “I thought you were going to be moving back in here with me.”

“Yeah, well…I think it’s best I live on my own for a while.” He looks up and finally meets Isa’s gaze. “No hard feelings, right?”

“N-no, of course, I—I understand.”

Of course. As soon as Is gets Lea back, he only ends up slipping away more quickly than he ever did before.

_All I have_

_All I can give to you, I will_

_Just promise this_

_If I can’t have forever_

_Can I have a kiss?_

_Kiss, kiss…_

When Isa opens the front door to see Lea standing on the other side, it takes everything in him not to throw his arms around him in a tight embrace. And he only stops himself from doing it because he knows he’ll never let the redhead go afterwards. So, instead, they exchange quick greetings and Isa grants Lea entrance into the apartment. They’ve been chatting, but this is the first time they’ve physically seen each other in nearly three months.

The conversation starts with them simply catching up. Isa talks about work and Lea talks about his new place and his newest neighbours. Eighteen-year-old twins who have no idea what they’re doing with their lives. Isa chuckles at this. It’s just like Lea to grow fond of two lost kids. It’s just like him to want to act like an older brother. Isa will never admit it out loud, but it’s an endearing quality.

“What about you?” Lea goes on. “Anyone new in your life?”

“Oh.” He puts down his glass of wine. “No.”

“Have you tried meeting anyone?”

“I’m not interested in meeting anyone.”

“Well, what about at least finding a new roommate?”

“No need. I can afford this place on my own. Besides, that room is still yours. I’m not just gonna give it away to some stranger.”

Lea pauses. “It’s not my room, though. I mean, I don’t live here anymore. Haven’t lived here for months now.”

“Yes, but when you do move back in—”

Lea is shaking his head and Isa’s heart stops. “I never said anything about moving back in,” Lea says. “I’m sorry if I gave off that impression, but I had no plans to—”

“Right. Got it.” He gets to his feet and starts pacing the floor behind the couch. “I’m sorry, I just thought—Why don’t you want to move back in? When we lived together before, it was—”

“It was torture.” Lea’s gaze doesn’t falter in the slightest as Isa freezes and looks back at him, dumbfounded. “Are you really _that_ oblivious?” He lets out an incredulous chuckle as he also gets to his feet. “Y’know, to be totally honest, I have wanted to kiss you since the night we met,” he goes on. “Better yet, I had this crazy notion that we would actually be together by now. But…we’re not. And that’s why I can’t move back in with you, Isa. Because I can’t sit here every day with you and not be able to kiss you or touch you or—or just be with you the way I want to be.”

Isa has never felt smaller. He folds his arms across his chest, holding himself. “Wait, you—Y-you… _like_ me?”

_I know why you left_

_I can’t blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts in such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you_

_I’ve been a mess since you’ve known me_

_I can’t promise forever_

_But I’m working on it_

_If I can’t hold you can I give you a kiss?_

_Can I give you a kiss…?_

“Like you?” Lea grips at his hair. “I am in _love_ with you. I mean, sure, Aiden was a total jackass and all, but you were still the main reason we broke up. Because I couldn’t get over you. I didn’t want to get over you. And I’ve been waiting these last few months for you, hoping you would finally come around, but…” He shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. “I don’t know what else to do.”

Isa swallows hard. “You don’t want to be with someone like me.”

Lea pauses before throwing his arms up in defeat. “Okay.” He grabs his jacket. “I’m just gonna go.”

“Wait—” He cuts off his path to the door. “It’s not that I don’t—I’m just—I’m no good at relationships, Lea. That’s why I never actively search to be in one. I’m not good at opening up and being with someone.”

“We are good together, though,” Lea says. “Even Demyx has said that you’re like a totally different person around me. That I bring you out of your shell. That he’s never seen you happier than you are when you’re with me.”

“He’s…not wrong. I do always feel so much better when I’m with you.”

“Then what the hell is the problem?”

He’s at a loss for words. He doesn’t understand why he’s fighting this. It’s what he’s been waiting for now for months. So why is he trying to prevent it from happening? Hmm. Isa shakes his head. “You don’t want to be with someone like me,” he says again. Tch. Right. That’s why.

Lea pauses. “Okay. I’m gonna need more than that. I’m gonna need a better explanation. A better _excuse_.”

“It’s not an excuse. It’s—”

“It’s bullshit. I know you feel what I feel. So, what is holding you back?”

He can’t speak. Can’t process the words. Hell, he can’t look Lea in the eye. So, Lea seems to take that as his cue to go. He steps past Isa and continues on his way to the front door. Isa squeezes his eyes shut, covering his face with his hands. He hears the knob turn. He runs his fingers through his hair as he runs out of time. He hears the door click open. This is his last chance. If he lets Lea walk through the door, it’ll be over. The floor creaks with the first step.

“I’m terrified,” Isa calls out.

Silence. He doesn’t open his eyes until he hears the distinct _click_ of the door being shut. He takes a deep breath as he turns around and prepares for the worst. Except Lea is still standing right there. Inside the apartment. Leaning against the closed door with his arms folded across his chest.

“What are you so afraid of?”

He swallows hard. “I’m afraid of screwing up and losing you forever. Because if I lose you, then… Well, I’ll be alone for the rest of my life. I mean, no one else would ever want to put with me.”

Lea actually _smiles_ at this. “Well, then, I guess it’s a good thing that I don’t want anyone else to put up with.” He pushes himself off the door and steps up to Isa. “I want to put up with you. Besides, you put up with my crazy antics, too.”

Isa shakes his head. “You don’t know what you’d be getting yourself into.”

“That’s okay.” He closes the distance between the two of them, gently taking Isa’s face in his hands. “I’ve been known to be pretty reckless.”

“I don’t want to be a reckless choice, though.”

“You’re not.” He presses their foreheads together. “You’re the best choice for me. The best match.”

“You say that now, but… You’ll learn over time.” He lets out a self-deprecating chuckle. “I’m a mess.”

“Tch. And you don’t think I am?” Lea reciprocates the small chuckle. “Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. And I am in love with you.”

“M-me too,” Isa says. “I—I’m in love with you—too…”

_Can I, can I_

_Can I have a kiss?_

One of Lea’s hands slides to the nape of Isa’s neck while his other hand slips down Isa’s side and to the small of his back. Lea then closes the distance between them completely. He brings their lips together in a well-overdue kiss. A kiss that causes a supernova within Isa. There are stars behind his eyes and constellations forming between the two of them. An entire galaxy is being created with this kiss. A new beginning. A universe exclusively for them. Isa is floating amongst the stars and he never wants to come down. When he does, though, he knows Lea will catch him. Just like a falling star. Like a comet. And it’ll fly across the entire length of their ever-expanding new world.

In this kiss is a promise. A promise of forever. Until every star blinks out. Until the comet burns out. Lucky for them, though, every kiss will spark another supernova. And with every supernova, there will always be a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the event on both twitter and tumblr using #CelestialSongs
> 
> twitter: @/LadySage08  
> tumblr: the-clock-strikes-twilight


End file.
